


How to make Ichigo blush

by Strawberrymilklover



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternatative Scene, Attempt at Humor, Chap 589, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrymilklover/pseuds/Strawberrymilklover
Summary: "He’s gonna kill Kisuke. That bastard did it just to make him blush. He's sure of it. Because it’s his favourite pastime, especially when he has an audience."No fight spoilers.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	How to make Ichigo blush

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I actually finished, English isn't my first language so there might be some errors, I hope not too much :)
> 
> This is a short story about the scene from chapter 589 where Ichigo is prompted to give his opinion about Orihime' outfit.

“What do you think?”  
“About Inoue's clothes.”

...

He’s gonna kill Kisuke. That bastard did it just to make him blush. He's sure of it. Because it’s his favourite pastime, especially when he has an audience.  
Since they started their relationship not long after Ichigo regained his powers, the scientist has found a multitude of different ways to turn him redder and redder. Be it just a slight blush from them simply starting to address each other by their given names in private to a complete flush all over his face and ears when they talk about sex, which is still a really awkward subject for him, even more so when they’re not alone.  
Trying to keep it a secret is becoming increasingly more difficult each time the shopkeeper makes indecent comments to embarrass him without anyone else realizing why he turns into a tomato.

And to add insult to injury, he managed to somehow make Chad, his loyal best friend, betray him and start this whole conversation, if it can even be called that. “She’s showing a bit too much...” Ichigo could already feel his cheeks colouring. He only barely replied before Inoue started panicking and winning the reddest-face-ever award.

« I’m not wearing this because I’m a pervert or anything! » Orihime was frantically trying to explain while barely managing to keep her breast contained in the fabric of her top in her efforts to hide it.

« Don’t worry Inoue, I know exactly where the pervert is" He’s watching Kisuke while saying it but that only makes the shopkeeper smile wider behind his fan.

“What do you mean Kurosaki-san? I only had honourable thoughts while confectioning this outfit.” It could pass for innocent if Ichigo wasn’t seeing a sadistic gleam in the always shadowed eyes. “Ah. Be careful, if you try to close it in the middle they just come out from the sides.” He added helpfully to Inoue.

“Urahara-" Ichigo started and was promptly interrupted by Yoruichi who chose that moment to make her appearance and save Orihime from her soon to be escaping breasts. And also to hit him. Hard.

With his added sore cheek, Ichigo had a renewed desire to kill Kisuke, preferably slowly.  
Even as he’s being scolded, or more like shouted at, by Yoruichi for something that is obviously not his fault he can only hear the cheerful comment of the man responsible for his current misery.  
“This went better than I expected.” Kisuke says behind his fan, clearly pleased with the turns of events. He clearly is a sadist.

Ichigo then decides that teasing will be forbidden for Kisuke, he needs to be reminded that his stupid ideas will fire back at him, and what better way to do that than by removing one of his favourite activity.  
No more endless foreplay that always leaves him breathless or weird toys that keeps magically piling and waiting to be tested on Ichigo. He’ll make good use of the cuffs though.

...

Being back to a fightless, boring everyday life is great and Ichigo intends to enjoy it to its fullest. That starts with teaching lessons to naughty shopkeepers.

“You should know by now the only cleavage I’m interested in looking at is yours, Kisuke.” Ichigo says while sliding his palms from Kisuke’s neck to his always on display pectorals, exposing his pale skin further when his top loosens. He’s even managing to keep a relatively colourless face despite what he just said. He’s proud of himself.  
Ichigo then starts lightly kissing down the same path his hands took.

“Mah Ichigo-san is becoming adventurous ~” The shopkeeper begins, too distracted by the welcomed touch to notice one of his partner’s hand going behind his back. “I feel so special.”

And with lightning speed, Ichigo has snatched the stunned man’s hands and cuffed them together behind his back. He’s really proud of himself for managing to put a disbelieving look on his lover’s face.

“Now we’re gonna see how long it takes to turn you into a blushing mess" Ichigo starts while pushing a too obedient Kisuke down onto the older man’s futon.

Ichigo hopes he will not come to regret playing with fire.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate feedback for those that made it to the end :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
